Pirate ou dragon, il faut choisir
by Nanashi Himeji
Summary: Zoro avoue enfin ses sentiments à Sanji quand la Marine aborde le Sunny et les accuse de l'enlèvement d'un Dragon Céleste. Mais ce n'est nul autre que Sanji. Ils embarquent alors dans une aventure au seins même du plus haut lieu de la Marine, Marijoa. (YAOI)
1. l'otage

Sanji:

Le vent s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux les faisant voler vers l'arrière. La fumée de la cigarette se répandait derrière moi. Mes coudes sur la rambarde du Sunny, je me sentais libre et loin de tout. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Il était pour moi grand temps d'aller préparer le repas. Je me retournais et tomba nez à nez avec un visage bronzé et des cheveux vert.

- Oi Marimo ! Fais gaffe j'ai failli te rentrer dedans !

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça sourcil en vrille !

Je soupirais et m'éloignais. Une main ferme se saisit cependant de mon bras m'empêchant de m'en aller.

- Tu vas où, Ero-cook ?

- Justement là où je devrais être ! Dans ma cuisine !

Il me fixa un long moment et articula un truc inaudible. Je le regardai bizarrement. Depuis quand Roronoa Zoro marmonnait-il ? C'est nouveau tiens ! Faudra que je le place dans mon journal ! Il baissait la tête comme honteux.

- Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai rien compris !

- Puis-je venir avec toi en cuisine ?

- Tu ne vas pas dormir, marimo ?

- Nan. C'est que Luffy squatte la vigie.

- Luffy ? La vigie ? M'étonnai-je.

- Fait pas chier ! On y va !

Il me prit par le bras et me tira jusqu'à ma cuisine. Son empressement m'étonna. Il avait peut-être faim ! Oui, ce devait être ça. Ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine et je passai derrière les fourneaux. Je sortis deux verres et une grande bouteille de saké. Le bretteur nous servit pendant que je vérifiai la cuisson de mon rôti. Il n'était pas cramé mais méritait un peu de cuisson en plus. Je me rapprochai du Marimo et prit mon verre pour le finir d'un coup sec. Zoro, quant à lui, fixait le liquide sans rien dire.

- Oi ! Tu ne bois pas ? Tu as craché dans la bouteille ou dans mon verre ou quoi ?

- Je dois te dire quelque chose Sanji…

Sanji…Je rêve ou ce fichu Marimo vient de m'appeler par mon nom ?! Nan je ne rêve pas ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Je posai ma main sur son front. Pas de fièvre. Il semblait sérieux. Mon esprit se mit en activité pour savoir ce à quoi pensait le grand vert. Il releva son regard vert vers moi.

- Sanji je…

- Manger ! Viande ! Sanjiiiii ! J'ai faim !

- Ta vigie semble libre maintenant…

- Mouai…sert moi plutôt à manger cuistot pervers…

- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! J'ai faiiiim !

Je soupirai et consentis à leur préparer un apéritif. Je préparai un cocktail très alcoolisé pour le bretteur et un jus de fruit à la bière pour le plus jeune. Zoro l'aurait bu cul-sec si je ne l'y avais pas empêché. Sur la table, je déposai un énorme pot de cacahouète et de gâteaux fait ce matin. Ils se regardèrent avant de sauter dessus. Je souris et sortit un saucisson. Il s'arrêtèrent, Zoro un sabre dans la bouche et Luffy tentant de l'étouffer.

- Sannji ! Donne-moi ce saucisson ! C'est un ordre de ton capitaine !

- Sourcil en vrille ! Ne me force pas à te l'arracher des mains !

Je fus tout surpris quand le boudin enfariné quitta mes mains. Que venait-il de ce passer ?! Je vis alors Franky ayant récupéré la précieuse denrée.

- Franky rend moi ça !

Je n'eues pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que Zoro et Luffy étaient partis à l'assaut du cyborg passant bien sûr par la voie la plus simple c'est-à-dire moi…Tout devint noir. Je me réveillai dans mon lit. Sur deux chaises se trouvait Luffy et Zoro, de nombreuses bosses sur la tête, surveillés par une sorcière rousse.

- Sanji se réveille, cria Luffy.

- Tais-toi débile ! dit-elle en lui assenant un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Excuse-toi !

- Pardon Sanji…Je ne voulais pas te blesser…marmonna Luffy.

- Toi aussi !

- Ta gueule sorcière !

- C'est bon Nami ! Je ne suis pas blessé, ce n'est rien.

Je me relevai et me frottai la tête. Elle était très douloureuse mais je me levais. Il était tant que je me remette au travail. Le rôti n'avait pas cramé mais était très cuit. Je le sortis et tentai de l'arranger un peu. Zoro entra dans la cuisine.

- Tu es de retour Marimo ?

- Je n'ai pas pu te dire ce que je voulais te dire ?

- Ah ?

- Je…je…

- Tu ?

Il ne répondit pas s'emparant tout simplement de mes lèvres. Je ne me débattis pas. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ça. Ma langue rencontra la sienne. Il fut étonné de ma réaction mais sa joie transparaissait s'adonnant que plus à ce baiser. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux verts et caressai son cou. Il s'éloigna et moi et me lança un sourire explicite. Il commença à déboutonner ma chemise quand une explosion secoua le bateau. Il se retourna.

- Reste là, Sanji !

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une femme que l'on protège ?

Il eut un regard sur mon torse découvert et secoua la tête.

- Tu es blessé ! Tu restes là et ne bouge pas !

Il prit ses sabres et disparu.

* * *

Zoro :

J'étais triste. Mon beau moment romantique ruiné par ça ?! Je courrais le long des couloirs de bois. Le mur explosa près de moi. Usopp était évanouis près du mur. Je me tournai et découvrit un groupe de dix marines se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Je m'excusai envers long nez pour sauver mon amant. Je tuai les marines et repartit. Hors de question que l'on approche de Sanji. Trop protecteur ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! Juste prudent ! Il peut certes se défendre mais je suis sûr qu'il est encore sonné.

Je débarquai sur le pont. Nous étions dans une zone fréquentée par la marine mais de là à avoir 10 bateau de guerre sur nous c'était peut-être un peu extrême. Des centaines de marine nous cernaient. Luffy en élimina une centaine avant qu'un homme sorte d'un des bateaux. Il était massif avec un air dur, un costume rouge, le manteau de la marine sur les épaules et une casquette.

- Rendez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Je suis l'amiral Akainu de la marine.

- Ouah ! Ils envoient un amiral de la marine pour nous !

- Je ne viens pas pour des pirates tels que vous. Je suis ici pour que vous nous rendiez l'otage.

- Quel otage, demanda Luffy en penchant la tête comme un idiot.

- La sorcière ! C'est toi qui as pris un otage ? Demandai-je.

- Crétin ! Je suis du genre à prendre des gens en otage.

- Pour de l'argent oui !

- Taisez-vous ! Rendez-nous l'otage et nous épargnerons vos amis, grogna l'homme en face de nous.

Nous vîmes plusieurs marines émergé du bateau tenant Franky, Chopper et Long-nez. Je poussai un grognement mi- énervé, mi- soulagé. Sanji n'était pas leur prisonnier. Ils n'hésiteront pas à les tuer. Je serrai les poings plus forts.

- Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal ! Nous vous laisserons en paix si vous nous rendez le seigneur.

- Seigneur ? demanda le crétin de service.

- Un de vous a enlevé un seigneur du monde, un Dragon Céleste.

Nous restâmes abasourdis. Un Dragon Céleste ? Mais…nous n'avons jamais touché au moindre dragon ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Et puis, si on avait un dragon on l'aurait déjà mangé. Je me demande quel goût ça a. Luffy devait se poser la même question que moi car il bavait abondement.

- Ce n'est pas un dragon comme vous le pensez avec des écailles mais un descendant des créateurs de la marine. Des êtres méprisants refusant de respirer le même air que nous, expliqua Robin.

- Ah…Avons pas vu, répondit Luffy.

- Bien, soupira Akainu avec un sourire sadique. Pour vous prouver ma bonne fois je vais égorger l'un de vos amis. Alors rendez-nous l'otage.

- Laissez-les…ordonna une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai. C'était Sanji. Du sang salissait ses cheveux blonds et son costume impeccable. Il s'avança calmement. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en voyant sa chemise encore ouverte. Il était beau. Très beau. Que faisait-il ? C'était dangereux ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé ! Tout sauf ça.

- Dégage Ero-cook ! Ils sont trop forts pour toi.

- Tais-toi Zoro. Ils vous laisseront tranquille si je me rends, répondit mon cuistot.

- Tu es Sanji la jambe noire ? demanda Akainu.

- Oui…

- Sanjiii ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Pourquoi vas-tu avec eux ! Hurlai-je.

- Je n'ai pas été franc avec vous. Je suis un Dragon Céleste. Le fils du plus grand d'en eux.

- Mais…articulai-je sous le coup.

- Je vivais avec mon père et ma mère à Marijoa. Je détestai cette vie cloitré et où l'on ne pouvait rien faire. J'aimais la cuisine et l'action mais je n'avais pas le droit de sortir du palais. Un jour, lors d'une réception, j'ai quitté Marijoa et embarqué sur un petit bateau en tant que passager clandestin. Ils m'ont trouvé et j'ai fini en cuisine. Puis Zeff est arrivé.

- Seigneur Sanji…Votre père nous attend.

- Je sais, j'arrive mais je ne veux que rien arrive à mes amis.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, dit Akainu en lâchant les trois pirates.

Je vis celui que j'aimais me tourner le dos. Non, hors de question qu'il parte sans moi. Sanji ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Ne me laisse pas derrière toi ! Il embarqua sur le bateau et je tentai de le suivre mais l'amiral me renvoya sur le bateau.

- Prince, voulez-vous de nouveau vêtements ? Que l'on vous porte ? demandèrent des marines.

- Laissez-moi, dit mon Sanji, lassé.

Il se tourna vers moi une nouvelle fois. Des larmes brillaient sans ses yeux.

- Je veux venir ! Je suis son serviteur ! Criai-je.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Sanji m'observa, les yeux exorbités. Ai-je dit quelque chose de si terrible ?

- Bien…va rejoindre ton maître et vite.

J'embarquai sur le bateau et Sanji me jeta un regard triste. Il entra à l'intérieur du navire guidé par un marine. Je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me fit signe d'entrée. Il me fixa longuement avant de me mettre un coup de poing.

- Baka ! Tu ne comprends pas que tu viens de mettre ta vie en l'air ! Un serviteur à Marijoa est moins bien traité qu'un chien ! Je ne veux pas que tu subisses cela !

Il se tut et m'embrassa.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Comme d'habitude, une review = un calin ou un bisou de la part de l'auteur ^^


	2. La famille de Sanji

Zorro :

Marijoa se profilait à l'horizon. Voilà deux semaines que nous voguions à bord d'un vaisseau de guerre de la marine. Sanji y était traité comme un véritable roi et en profitait pour mettre le bazar. Combien de fois le marine venu réveillé Sanji était sorti en hurlant la disparition du prince. La première fois, tous s'étaient mobilisés pour le chercher me mettant évidemment à contribution, pendant plus de deux heures. Mais le bougre était malin, il avait volé un uniforme pour se fondre dans la masse et s'était réfugié en cuisine. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, peu de gens connaissant son visage…Il était en train de critiquer la nourriture et le gaspillage. Le chef, mesurant bien deux fois sa taille, le menaçait de sa louche, de le foutre par-dessus le bord. Comble de l'ironie à l'arrivée d'Akainu qui foutu le pauvre chef, lui-même dehors. Sanji se régala de la situation. Je fixai l'horizon. Nous étions seuls. La main de Sanji était glissée dans la mienne. Je le serai avec délice. Il se tourna vers moi et posa ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes. Il était beau, il était doux, parfais quoi ! Remarque si il avait pu avoir les sourcils droits ça aurait été encore mieux mais bon…

- Nous ne pourrons en aucun cas nous afficher là-bas…marmonna-t-il. Tu serais exécuté !

- Pour avoir passé un petit moment d'amour avec celui que j'aime ?

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ?! Je suis un seigneur du monde ! Pour eux, tu n'es même pas digne de manger nos restes !

Je m'emparai des lèvres de blond, plus sensuellement de ardemment que je ne l'avais. Je le serrai que plus contre mon corps désireux de profiter de ce dernier moment de paix.

* * *

Sanji :

Nous rentrâmes dans la grande maison. Zoro observait autour de lui comme un enfant dans un magasin de sucrerie. Je le trouvais mignon observant les murs parés d'or et de pierres précieuses, les lustres précieux et les décorations couteuses. Je remarquai l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Perché sur une armoire se trouvait un sabre magnifique. Un serviteur nous accueillit et nous guida à travers un dédale de jardin.

- Elle est jolie la ville…

- Ce n'est pas la ville. C'est le palais…Fait attention à ne pas te perdre, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur Marimo…

- Qu'est ce t'a dit, ero-cook !

- Que t'es pas capable de te retrouver sur une putain de ligne droite !

- Tu vas voir !

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte d'or sculpté. Je savais ce qui se trouvait derrière. La chambre de mon père. Petit, je sautais sur leur lit pour attirer leur attention. Ils ne s'occupaient que peu de moi. Je poussais la porte d'un léger coup de pied sous le regard sidéré du serviteur qui employait habituellement quatre esclaves pour y arriver. Je m'avançai. Mon père était allongé dans son lit, le teins pâle, ne portant pas de tenue de protection comme il en était l'usage au sein du palais. Je fis une révérence qui se voulait faussement respectueuse. Après tout, quel respect j'accordais à cette famille ayant cassé mes rêves, m'ayant fait quitter mes amis, m'enfermant dans ce palais et assouvissant celui que j'aime. Dans ces cas-là, le respect a tendance à baisser. Je fis signe à Zoro s'étant avancer de rester en retrait.

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Mon serviteur, père.

Zeff se serait étouffé de rire en me voyant si respectueux et si pitoyable. En fait, si je l'avais pu je lui aurais balancé mon pied en pleine face.

- Qu'il sorte ! hurla mon père. Respirer le même air qu'un simple esclave est dégoutant !

Je fis signe à Zoro de sortir qui s'exécuta à contre cœur. Ce Kuso Marimo ne voulait pas me laisser seul. A la réflexion, moi non plus je ne voulais pas rester seul.

- Tu es de nouveau à mes côté mon fils…Sanji…

- Oui père…

- Saches que ta disparition nous a beaucoup fait souffrir ta mère et moi…

Ouai c'est ça…Et pourquoi pas dire que le Marimo est poli et agréable à vivre ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Si ça les avait inquiétés, ils auraient continué à me chercher ! Mais non…rien !

- Tu es devenu le prisonnier d'un de ces sales pirates !

Rectification, je suis devenu l'un de ces « sales » pirates.

- Ta mère et moi n'avons pas eu d'autres enfants et je sens que ma dernière heure arrive…

Ahhh ! Ça y est ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi d'un coup le fils banni est de retour à la maison. Le vieux n'a pas été foutu de faire un autre gosse et il a besoin d'un héritier ! Il ne pouvait pas le dire tout de suite ! Plus besoin de jouer le gentil petit garçon. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, cette position pourrait être avantageuse ! Je peux aider mes amis à distance et communiquer via Zoro. Remarque je ne sais pas si le rôle de pigeon voyageur lui plairait. A la remarque non…On va éviter de le faire trop voyager ! Je continuai de fixer mon père, contrit.

- Mais maintenant que mon fils est là, la succession pourra être prise.

Il me fixa longuement. Je portai encore mes vêtements habituels que j'avais refusé de troqué contre un de ces scaphandres étouffant et ces tenues bouffantes ridicules.

- Tu devrais te changer, cette tenue ne sied pas à un dragon céleste. De plus tu es très maigre, ces pirates t'ont-ils maltraité ?

- Non père…

Je ne fis aucune remarque sur le premier point sachant pertinemment que je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu devrais aller voir ta mère, elle est dans le salon vert.

- Bien père.

Je sortis songeant qu'en premier lieu je devais retrouver l'autre idiot incapable de rester en place.

* * *

Zoro :

Et merde ! Je suis où là ? J'ai pourtant suivit le même chemin qu'à l'aller ! Et puis toute les pièces ce se ressemble ! On m'avait dit de passer par le couloir rouge et de traverser le salon Lilas. A quoi ça ressemble le lilas ? Je soupirai et m'avachis dans un grand canapé vert. Des bruits de talon sur l'escalier de verre retentirent. Je levai les yeux et vit une femme magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une taille fine, de longue et gracieuses jambes découverte par une robe rouge fendue sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient clos. Un homme la tenait par le bras, l'aidant à marcher. Elle arriva en bas. Elle me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sauta dessus.

- Sanji ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Voilà à qui elle me faisait penser ! A Sanji ! C'était son portrait craché.

- Je ne suis pas Sanji…Mon nom est Zoro...

Elle s'éloigna de moi, triste.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon fils Sanji ?

Je faillis m'étouffer. Cette bombe était la mère de Sanji ! C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau lui aussi…Je revis l'image de son père et grimaçai. Il se rapprochait plus du porc que de l'humain. Sanji semblait n'avoir pris de lui que ses sourcils en vrilles. Heureusement !

- Non, je suis son…ami…

Je ne pouvais pas mentir à cette femme paraissant si douce et ressemblant tant à ero-cook.

- Mon fils a un ami ?! dit-elle stupéfaite. Racontez-moi tout ça ? Quand vous êtes-vous rencontrez ?

- Zoro ! Ça fait une putain d'heure que je te cherche de partout !

Je me retournai et vit Love-cook, un air énervé au visage. Il remarqua la femme à mes côté et se calma, enfin temporairement en la voyant dans mes bras.

- Baka-marimo ! Depuis quand tu te permets de draguer ma mère !

- Sanji ? dit-elle avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Mon fils ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là !

Elle continua de le câliner avant qu'il quitte ses bras, une moue gênée sur le visage.

- Mère !

- J'oubliai que ton petit ami est là ?

- Mon quoi ?! Rougit Sanji. Mais c'est juste mon serviteur !

Sa mère lui prit les joues et les tira dans tous les sens.

- Ne viens pas me raconter n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas stupide.

- Sanji m'a dit que ça poserait des problèmes…

La mère d'ero-cook sourit. Elle semblait vraiment gentille.

- Je suis un peu comme Sanji. Je recherche la liberté. J'ai été mariée du fait de ma beauté. Puis quelque année après j'ai perdu la vue…Depuis, mon époux ne m'écoute plus…Il se fichait de son fils. Un fils décevant. Mais je n'ai pu avoir d'autres enfants…

- Vous savez ce que nous sommes ?

- Des pirates ? Oui… Je souhaite vous aider au sein de cette maison mais mon pouvoir est très faible. Sanji, tu dois faire tout ce que ton père souhaite.

* * *

Sanji:

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras, inquiet avant de retourner dans ma chambre avec le marimo. Il me fixait avec un sourire ironique.

- Elle est pas mal ta mère.

- Baka-marimo ! Criai-je, ma jambe le menaçant. Touche pas à ma mère !

- Elle est vraiment très jolie. Elle me rappelle une autre personne que j'ai voulu mettre dans mon lit.

- je vais te tuer bretteur de merde.

- Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Sanji je crois ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et il me plaqua contre un mur. J'aimais son contact et ses lèvres. Je m'adonnais à ce baiser quand on toqua à ma porte. Je me retournai et m'éloignais de Zoro. Je lui fis signe d'ouvrir. Il s'exécuta malgré un signe obscène. Il fit rentrer une grande dame suivit d'un homme vouté qui inspirait la pitié. Le connaissant, il voulait surement trancher cette femme en tout petit cube. Elle effectua une gracieuse révérence.

- Mon nom est Anise, mon prince, je suis au service de votre père en tant que conseillère, descendant moi-même d'une branche secondaire d'un dragon céleste. Je souhaiterai commencer par dire que vous dégagez une classe et un charme sans égal ce soir.

Soit cette pauvre femme est bigleuse pour ne pas voir mes cheveux et mes vêtements sales, les cernes autour de mes yeux et cet air affligé que je me traine depuis presque une semaine, soit elle est encore plus stupide que l'autre sabreur ou autres possibilité et surement la plus probable, cherche à bien se faire voir par le nouveau prince du monde. Elle effectua une révérence ressemblant étrangement à celle que j'avais faite devant mon père.

- Votre éminent père m'a dit que vous avez environ 19 ans.

Eminent père…rien que ça. Pourquoi pas, Sublime Majesté ou majestueuse Majesté, j'aime bien le dernier ! C'est bien un truc qu'ils pourraient sortir ! Et puis, papa indigne qui ne connait pas l'âge de son cher fils qu'il aurait laissé crevé sans remord ! Méchant papa !

- Oui c'est ça.

- Votre père m'a demandé alors de vous donner la liste de vos rendez-vous.

- Rendez-vous ?

- Oui, rendez-vous de mariage.

Je ne sais ce qui me fait le plus peur en cet instant. Le regard de Zoro près à couper la pauvre femme en julienne, le sourire de cette même bonne femme qui semblait se ravir de cette situation ou mon reflet dans le miroir quoi semblait dire : putain dans quoi je me suis fourré !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Reviews ?


	3. Rendez-vous arrangés

Sanji :

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les rendez-vous pour mon futur mariage. Le déroulement était simple, un diner chez chacune d'entre elle. Zorro, furieux, insista pour rester avec moi. Je pense qu'il craint surtout que je saute sur l'une d'elle ! Je réussi à convaincre mon père que c'était essentiel. On tenta de me vêtir d'un de ses putains de scaphandre. Au final, suite à des négociations ardues, je parvins à éviter la boite de conserve. Enfin, à condition de porter une tenue ridiculement chargé. Zoro se moqua de moi. J'étais plutôt content au fond de le faire sourire malgré son titre d'esclave. Je me rendis à la première maison. Enfin, maison n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié…château est déjà mieux, ensemble des pires horreurs architecturales sur une sorte de cube de brique définit assez bien la demeure. Un serviteur nous fit rentrer, nous guidant jusqu'à la salle de réception et là horreur ! J'avais fait abstraction du décor chargé et hautain, puant le luxe et l'égocentrisme, mais au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une immense table couverte de mets plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Je m'approchais remarquant des poissons que je n'avais encore jamais vu ou des viandes d'animaux surement protégé. Je me serais extasié devant la découverte de tant de plat s'il n'y avait pas que deux chaise à table. Toute cette nourriture pour deux personnes ? Zoro sentant ma fureur croitre posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale. Je m'assis sur l'un des sièges. Une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille apparue. Elle n'était ni moche ni belle. Elle me regarda et je pus voir des cœurs l'entourer. Je comprends maintenant l'air dégouté de Nami et Robin…Je lançai un regard à Zoro. Il semblait plutôt content. Cette fille n'était visiblement pas un danger pour lui. Elle se planta devant la chaise.

- Esclave !

Un homme apparu affolé et déplaça la chaise en vitesse à côté de la mienne. Elle me sourit et s'assit.

- Vous êtes plus beau que je le pensai Monsieur Sanji, dit-elle complètement excité.

- Je vous retourne le compliment.

C'est vrai, avec un décor pareil je m'attendais à une vielle moche. Zoro se crispa et elle le remarqua enfin.

- Faites sortir cet esclave tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle. Le prince Sanji est accommodé.

- Je ne suis en rien accommodé. C'est mon gouteur, répondis-je soignant au mieux mon expression.

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas qu'avoir un gouteur était autant à la mode pour que sa majesté le fasse !

- Euh…oui…

Zoro restai calme.

- Mais dites-moi, attendons-nous d'autres invité ?

- Bien sur que nous, pouffa la volaille. Nous sommes seuls !

Mon regard se durci.

- Et vous ne pensez pas avoir préparé trop de nourriture ?

Zoro me pressa l'épaule pour me calmer mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait.

- Pas du tout ! Je tiens à vous servir un repas digne de votre fin palet.

- Je ne mangerai jamais tout ça !

- Loin de là mon intention ! Nous jetterons les restes.

C'était la phrase de trop. A partir de cet instant, cette greluche est mon ennemie. Je me fis plus froid et coupant.

- Quel dommage de tant gâcher alors que d'autres souffrent…

- Ils ne sont là que pour nous servir ! dit la jeune femme étonnée par mon discours.

Je me levais. Elle me regarda surprise. Je fis signe à Zoro de me suivre.

- Je vais aux toilettes…

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Zoro me prit le bras et me jeta un sourire vicieux.

- Je croyais qu'un homme digne de ce nom n'abandonnait pas une femme ainsi !

- Cette fille n'a aucun respect pour la vie et gaspille allègrement. J'ai beau adoré les femmes, elle me dégoute. Allons plutôt au prochain rendez-vous !

Zoro eut un foutu sourire victorieux. A tous les coups, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que je puisse ainsi laisser une femme sur le carreau.

Zoro :

Je crois que cet ero-cook ne se rend pas compte de ce que je ressens devant ces rendez-vous arrangé. Bizarrement, devant elles, il change complétement, se montrant courtois et très polis. Mon sabre me démange ! Nous revoilà dans une nouvelle maison avec la femme la plus moche que je n'ai jamais vu. Sérieusement ! Elle avait fait préparé une espèce de diner romantique mièvre pour Sanji. Bizarrement il ne semblait pas détester ça…Une idée à retenir. Je me tenais derrière lui veillant à sa santé ayant une vue dégagé sur la main se rapprochant dangereusement de celle de ero-cook. C'est dingue comme j'ai envie de lui couper la main à cette morue. Elle toucha la main de Sanji et je faillis lui sauter à la gorge. Sanji tenta de retirer sa main mais cette vipère l'agrippait.

- Prince Sanji ! Vos mains sont si douces !

- Euh…

- Vous y prenez grand soins !

- Oui. C'est…

- Les cuisiniers aussi y font très attention.

- Justement je...

- Je méprise les cuisiniers ! Ils sont dégoutants ! On m'a raconté qu'un pirate cuisinier à fait la cuisine sur une base de la marine avec les restes ! Ça m'écœure vraiment !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! C'est dégoutant !

Le visage de Sanji se décomposa. Si elle était un homme et n'étais pas un dragon céleste je crois que ero-cook l'aurais ruée de coup. Plus elle l'ouvre et plus elle s'enfonce. Je m'accordais un sourire ravi. Elle n'avait plus longtemps à vivre celle-là ! Paix à son âme !

- C'est grâce à eux que tu manges.

- Il faut bien des petites gens pour faire ces basses corvées !

Sanji resta à table se taisant. Je me penchai et lui marmonnai quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je m'excuse ma dame, mon esclave fait preuve d'impertinence pour oser me parler ainsi. Je me dois de le remettre à sa place. Je m'absente quelque temps.

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit. Je le suivis. On sortit de la petite salle et choisit une petite pièce au hasard. Sans un mot il s'empara de mes lèvres les mordillant jusqu'à ce que ma bouche s'ouvre.

- Deux heures que j'attends ce foutu baiser, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Je passais mes bras autour de lui.

- Je ne peux supporter ces bonnes femmes...

- Rassures-toi moi non plus, en plus d'être laide, elle ose te toucher ! grognai-je.

- Elle a osé critiqué la cuisine !

Je vous aime ! Continuez à gaffer ! Vous êtes les meilleures !

- On passe à la prochaine ? ria Sanji en posant un autre baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Avec joie.

Nous quittâmes la maison, nous engageant vers le plus grand des malheurs.

* * *

Les deux hommes entrèrent et furent acceuillit par une femme d'une grande beauté. Elle executa une révérence devant Sanji et lui souria.

- Prince Sanji...Mon nom est Ambre.

Sanji se figea et ses yeux passèrent en mode cœur. Zoro soupira. Il n'aimait pas voir SON Sanji courir après les filles.

- Mademoiselle. Je viens voir votre maîtresse...

Elle ria d'une manière si mignonne que Zoro fut pris d'une crise de fureur.

« C'est bon, se rassura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une servante. »

- Je suis la maitresse de ce lieu.

Sanji faillit en mourir. Cette sublime créature...un dragon céleste ? Zoro se statufia, là, il était mal.

- Mon nom est Alicia Desmarais, Dragon céleste et votre fiancée.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Alicia Desmarais


End file.
